Hija de Humo y Hueso
by Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: Una vez una niña inocente jugaba con plumas en el suelo del diablo...Pero ahora aquella inocencia habia desaparecido... Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron...Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz. Adaptación. Propiedad de Laini Taylor. [Capítulo 3 : Caraculo.]
1. Chapter 1

1

ES IMPOSIBLE ASUSTARSE

.

.

.

.

.

Hija de **Humo** & _Hueso_

_._

_._

_._

_._

De camino a la escuela, sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, Hinata no tuvo ningún mal presagio respecto a lo que le depararía el día. Parecía un lunes cualquiera, inocente excepto por su propia esencia de lunes, sin mencionar que era de enero. Hacía frío y aún no había amanecido —en el apogeo del invierno, el sol no salía hasta las ocho—, pero el ambiente era agradable. La incesante nevada y lo temprano de la hora otorgaban a Praga un aspecto fantasmal, como de ferrotipo, toda plateada y cubierta de bruma.

Por la calle que flanqueaba el río, los tranvías y los autobuses circulaban con el estruendo típico del siglo XXI; sin embargo, en las calles más tranquilas, la paz invernal evocaba otra época. La nieve, los adoquines, la luz espectral, las propias pisadas de la chica y el humo de su taza de café, ella sola y abstraída en pensamientos mundanos: la escuela, tareas pendientes. Y cuando algún sentimiento doloroso se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, desechaba la amargura con resolución, dispuesta a olvidarlo todo.

Sostenía la taza de café con una mano y con la otra mantenía cerrado el abrigo.

De su hombro colgaba un portafolio de dibujo y sobre su pelo —largo, suelto y de color negro azulado—se había formado un encaje de copos de nieve. Era un día cualquiera.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Un gruñido, unas pisadas atropelladas y alguien que la agarraba por detrás, sujetándola con fuerza contra un robusto pecho masculino, a la vez que unas manos le arrancaban la bufanda y unos dientes rozaban su cuello.

La estaba mordiendo.

Su atacante la estaba mordiendo. Con fastidio, trató de desembarazarse de él sin derramar el café, pero no pudo evitar que parte se vertiera sobre la nieve sucia.

—Por Dios, Kiba, quítate de encima —dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia su ex novio.

La tenue luz de la farola iluminaba el bello rostro del muchacho. _Una belleza estúpida_, pensó Hinata, y le apartó de un empujón. _Una cara estúpida_.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —preguntó él.

—Siempre eres tú. Y nunca funciona.

Kiba se ganaba la vida ocultándose detrás de cualquier cosa para aparecer después por sorpresa, y le frustraba no provocar en Hinata ni el más mínimo sobresalto.

—Es imposible asustarte —se quejó haciendo el mohín que creía irresistible.

Hasta hacía poco, ella habría sucumbido a aquel gesto. Se habría alzado de puntillas para rozar con la lengua su labio inferior fruncido, de forma suave y lánguida, antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, juguetear con él y abandonarse a un beso que la derretiría como miel al sol.

Pero aquellos días quedaban ya muy lejanos.

—Tal vez no des miedo —sugirió Hinata, y retomó su camino.

Kiba la alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí doy miedo. ¿El gruñido? ¿El mordisco? A cualquier persona normal le habría dado un infarto. Menos a ti, que parece que no tienes sangre en las venas —al notar que le ignoraba, añadió—: Shino y yo hemos ideado una nueva visita por la ciudad. Recorrido vampírico por el casco antiguo. Los turistas se volverán locos.

_Seguro que sí_, pensó Hinata.

Los turistas pagaban bastante por las «_visitas fantasmagóricas_» de Kiba, que consistían en recorrer el laberinto de callejuelas de Praga en la más absoluta oscuridad, deteniéndose en supuestos escenarios de asesinatos donde, ocultos tras las puertas, los esperaban «_fantasmas_» que aparecían de repente y les arrancaban gritos aterrorizados.

Ella misma había interpretado en varias ocasiones a un fantasma, con una cabeza ensangrentada en la mano y gimiendo mientras los alaridos de los turistas se transformaban en risas. Había sido divertido.

La relación con Kiba había sido divertida. Pero ya no.

—Buena suerte —le deseó con voz inexpresiva y mirando hacia delante.

—Podrías formar parte del reparto —continuó Kiba.

—No.

—Serías una vampiresa_ sexy_.

—No.

—Seducirías a los hombres...

—No.

—Y podrías ponerte tu capa...

Hinata se puso tensa.

Dulcemente, Kiba trató de sonsacarle: —Todavía la tienes, ¿verdad, cariño? Esa prenda de seda negra sobre tu piel blanca es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

—Cállate —murmuró Hinata entre dientes, y se detuvo en el centro de la plaza Maltese.

_Dios mío_, pensó.

Lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de aquel atractivo actorzuelo, al disfrazarse para él, al regalarle recuerdos como aquel. Increíblemente estúpida.

_Solitariamente_ estúpida.

Kiba alzó la mano para retirarle un copo de nieve de las pestañas, pero ella gruñó: —Como me toques, te tiro el café a la cara.

Él retiró la mano.

—Tranquila, fierecilla. ¿Cuándo dejarás de pelear conmigo? Te dije que lo sentía.

—Pues siéntelo, pero en otra parte.

Hablaban en checo, ella con un acento adquirido tan perfecto como el nativo de él.

Kiba suspiró, irritado porque Hinata se negaba aún a admitir sus disculpas. Eso no aparecía en su guión.

—Vamos —dijo tratando de convencerla. Su voz era al mismo tiempo áspera y suave, como la mezcla de lija y terciopelo de un cantante de _blues_—.Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

_Destinados_.

Hinata esperaba sinceramente que si su «destino» se encontraba ligado a alguien, no fuera a Kiba. Le miró, el atractivo Inuzuka, cuya sonrisa solía actuar sobre ella como una llamada, atrayéndola a su lado.

Aquellos brazos donde todo parecía maravilloso, como si allí los colores y las sensaciones adquirieran intensidad. Aquellos brazos que, como había descubierto, eran un destino popular, al que acudían otras chicas cuando ella no estaba.

—Ofrécele a Shion el papel de vampiresa —dijo—Se lo sabe de memoria.

Kiba pareció dolido.

—No quiero a Shion. Te quiero a ti.

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy una opción.

—No digas eso —respondió él tratando de cogerle la mano.

La Hyuuga retrocedió, empujada por una punzada de dolor que surgía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse distante. _No merece la pena_, se aseguró a sí misma. _Ni lo más mínimo_.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás acosando?

—Yo no te estoy acosando. Da la casualidad de que voy en esta misma dirección.

—Claro —refunfuñó Hinata.

Apenas faltaban unos portales para llegar a su escuela. El Liceo de Arte de Bohemia era una institución privada que se encontraba en un palacio barroco de muros rosados. Durante la ocupación nazi, dos jóvenes nacionalistas checos habían degollado en aquel edificio a un comandante de la Gestapo y garabateado con su sangre la palabra _libertad_.

Un acto de rebeldía efímero y valiente antes de ser capturados y empalados en los remates de la puerta del patio. Ahora los estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno a aquella misma puerta, fumando o esperando a sus compañeros. Pero el castaño no era un estudiante —tenía veinte años, era mayor que Hinata—, y ella no recordaba haberle visto jamás fuera de la cama antes del mediodía.

— ¿Cómo estás levantado a estas horas?

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo —respondió él— Empiezo temprano.

—¿Vas a hacer rutas vampíricas matutinas?

—No. Es otra cosa. Una especie de..._exhibición_ —en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. Se estaba deleitando. Quería que le preguntara cuál era ese nuevo trabajo.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerle.

—Diviértete —dijo con perfecto desinterés, y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿No quieres saber de qué se trata? —gritó él. Seguía sonriendo, podía notarlo en su voz.

—No me interesa —respondió la Hyuuga, y franqueó la puerta.

Sin embargo, debería haberlo preguntado.


	2. 2 Una especie de exibición

2

UNA ESPECIE DE EXHIBICIÓN

.

.

.

.

Hija de **Humo** & _Hueso_

.

.

.

.

Los lunes, los jueves y los viernes, la primera clase de ella era dibujo del natural. Cuando entró en el estudio, su amiga Ino ya estaba allí y había colocado dos caballetes frente a la tarima del modelo. Hinata descargó la carpeta de su hombro, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y comentó:

—Me han acosado.

Su amiga arqueó una ceja con la maestría que poseía para ese tipo de gestos, y que tanta envidia provocaba en la peliazul. Ella no lograba mover las suyas de forma independiente, lo que restaba intensidad a sus expresiones de desconfianza y desdén.

Ino transmitía ambos sentimientos a la perfección, pero en este caso se trataba de un movimiento más sutil, de mera curiosidad.

—No me digas que el zopenco ha tratado de asustarte otra vez.

—Está pasando por una fase vampírica. Me mordió el cuello.

—Vaya con los actores —refunfuñó la Yamanaka—. Lo que deberías hacer es defenderte de ese fracasado con un Taser. Para que aprenda a no ir por ahí saltando encima de la gente.

—No tengo una pistola de esas —Hinata no añadió que tampoco la necesitaba; era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin electricidad. Había recibido una educación muy especial.

—Pues consigue una. De verdad. El mal comportamiento debe ser castigado. Y además, sería divertido. ¿No crees? Siempre he querido disparar una. _¡Zas!_—La rubia se agitó como si sufriera convulsiones.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—De eso nada, no creo que fuera divertido. Eres terrible.

—Yo no soy terrible. Kiba sí. Dime que no tengo que recordártelo —Ino clavó la mirada en su amiga—. Prométeme que no estás ni siquiera considerando perdonarle.

—Te lo _prometo_ — afirmó la ojiperla—. Solo intento que él lo crea.

Kiba no concebía que una chica decidiera renunciar a sus encantos. Y ella no había hecho más que reforzar su vanidad durante los meses que había durado su relación, mirándole con ojos soñadores, entregándole... _¿todo?_ Hinata pensaba que sus actuales intentos de cortejarla eran mero fruto del orgullo, para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Que las decisiones las tomaba él.

Quizá Ino tuviera razón. Tal vez _debería_ electrocutarle.

—Cuaderno de bocetos —ordenó su amiga extendiendo la mano como el cirujano que solicita un escalpelo.

La mejor amiga de la Hyuuga era tan autoritaria. Ella medía 1,60, aunque parecía más alta, igual que las bailarinas, con sus delicados cuellos y extremidades esbeltas.

Su complexión se asemejaba mucho a la de una bailarina, pero no así su estilo. Pocas bailarinas llevan el pelo negro azulado o un rosario de tatuajes por el cuerpo, y Hinata lucía ambos.

Al sacar el cuaderno de bocetos y entregárselo a su amiga, los únicos tatuajes que quedaron a la vista fueron los de sus muñecas; una sola palabra, a modo de brazalete, en cada una: _historia_ y _real_.

Cuando Ino tomó el cuaderno, otros dos estudiantes, Utakata y Hotaru, se acercaron rápidamente para escudriñar por encima de su hombro.

Los cuadernos de Hinata eran objeto de culto en la escuela, y cada día pasaban de mano en mano para ser admirados. Este, el número 92 de una serie que abarcaba toda su vida, estaba sujeto con gomas y, tan pronto como Ino las retiró, se abrió de golpe.

Las páginas estaban tan cubiertas de yeso y pintura que las tapas apenas podían contenerlas. En aquel abanico de hojas surgieron los personajes habituales de la Hyuuga, profundamente extraños y representados con maestría.

Allí estaba Issa, serpiente de cintura para abajo y mujer de cintura para arriba, con los pechos turgentes y desnudos de las tallas del Kama Sutra, la capucha y los colmillos de una cobra y un rostro bondadoso.

Twiga, con cuello de jirafa y encorvado con su lupa de joyero incrustada en su ojo entrecerrado.

Yasri, con pico de loro, ojos humanos y una cascada de rizos anaranjados que escapaban del pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Esta vez aparecía con una bandeja de fruta y una jarra de vino.

Y por supuesto, Brimstone, la estrella de sus dibujos. Lo había representado con Kishmish posado en uno de sus enormes cuernos de carnero. En las historias fantásticas que Karou relataba en sus cuadernos, Brimstone comerciaba con deseos.

En ocasiones, lo apodaba el «Traficante de Deseos», en otras, simplemente el «Gruñón». Hinata dibujaba aquellas criaturas desde que era pequeña, y sus amigos solían hablar de ellas como si fueran reales.

—¿Qué ha hecho Brimstone este fin de semana? —preguntó Ino.

—Lo habitual —respondió Hinata—. Comprar dientes a asesinos. Ayer un repugnante furtivo somalí le llevó dientes de cocodrilo del Nilo, pero el muy idiota trató de robar a Brimstone y estuvo a punto de morir estrangulado por su collar de serpiente. Tiene suerte de seguir vivo.

La Yamanaka encontró la escena ilustrada en las últimas páginas dibujadas del cuaderno: el somalí, con los ojos desencajados y una delgadísima serpiente comprimiéndole la garganta como la soga de un garrote.

Hinata le había explicado que para entrar en la tienda de Brimstone, los humanos debían acceder a colocarse una de las serpientes de Issa en torno al cuello. De aquel modo, resultaba sencillo atajar cualquier maniobra sospechosa (por estrangulación, que no siempre era mortal, o, en caso necesario, con una mordedura en la garganta, que sí lo era).

—Estás como una cabra, ¿cómo te inventas todo esto? —preguntó Ino con asombro y envidia.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo invente? No dejo de repetirte que es real.

—Ya, y tu pelo crece con ese color de forma natural, ¿no?

—Claro que sí —afirmó Hinata pasando un largo mechón azulado entre sus dedos.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y recogió su cabellera en un enmarañado moño, que se sujetó a la nuca con un pincel. Su pelo crecía realmente de aquel color, tan azul como el ultramarino recién salido del tubo de pintura, pero lo afirmaba con un toque de ironía, como si fuera algo absurdo.

Con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que bastaba una sonrisa lánguida para que su sinceridad pasara desapercibida. Resultaba más sencillo que recordar un montón de mentiras, así que quedó integrado en su forma de ser:

Hinata, la chica con sonrisa irónica y desbordante imaginación. En realidad, todas aquellas locuras no nacían de su imaginación, sino de su propia vida —Brimstone y todo lo demás—. Ino alargó el cuaderno a Utakata y comenzó a pasar las hojas de su enorme bloc de dibujo en busca de una hoja en blanco.

—¿Quién posará hoy?

—Seguramente Wiktor —respondió Hinata—. Hace bastante que no le tenemos de modelo.

—Lo sé. Y espero que se haya muerto.

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué? Es un vejestorio. Sería lo mismo dibujar un esqueleto que a ese decrépito saco de huesos.

Disponían de unos doce modelos, masculinos, femeninos y de edades y complexiones diversas, que se turnaban a lo largo del curso. Abarcaban desde la corpulenta señora Svobodnik, cuyas carnes se asemejaban más a un paisaje que a una figura, hasta la frágil Eliska, con su cintura de avispa, la preferida por los chicos de la clase. El viejo Wiktor era el que menos agradaba a Ino, que afirmaba tener pesadillas cada vez que debía dibujarlo.

—Parece una momia sin vendas —se estremeció—. Dime si mirar a un viejo desnudo es una forma adecuada de empezar el día.

—Mejor que ser atacada por un vampiro —replicó la peliazul.

De hecho, a Hinata no le importaba dibujar a Wiktor, por una razón concreta: era tan miope que nunca establecía contacto visual con los estudiantes, lo que suponía una ventaja. A pesar de los años que llevaba dibujando desnudos, todavía la perturbaba esbozar a un modelo joven y encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella al levantar la mirada después de realizar un estudio de su pene —un estudio necesario; no se podía dejar la zona en blanco sin más—. Muchas veces, al notar que las mejillas le ardían, ella se había ocultado tras el caballete.

Aunque aquellas situaciones no tardarían en quedar reducidas a insignificancias, comparadas con la mortificación que le aguardaba. Estaba afilando el lápiz con una cuchilla de afeitar cuando la rubia exclamó con voz extraña y disgustada:

—¡Dios mío, Hinata!

Supo lo que ocurría antes incluso de alzar la vista.

Una exhibición, había dicho él. Qué inteligente. Levantó los ojos del lapicero y vio a Kiba, de pie junto a la profesora Karui. Iba descalzo y vestido con una bata, y con su cabellera castaña, minutos antes revuelta por el viento y cubierta de brillantes copos de nieve.

Su rostro mostraba una perfecta combinación de rasgos eslavos y líneas sensuales: pómulos que parecían torneados por un cortador de diamantes con sus graciosas marcas en forma de colmillos, y labios que invitaban a rozarlos con la yema de los dedos para comprobar si tenían tacto de terciopelo. Hinata sabía que así era. Estúpidos labios.

Un aluvión de susurros invadió la estancia. Un modelo nuevo, _Dios mío, qué guapo_...Un comentario destacó entre el resto:

—¿No es el novio de Hinata?

_Ex_, deseó replicar ella con brusquedad. Absolutamente ex.

—Creo que sí. Mírale...

Hinata estaba mirándole, con la expresión congelada en lo que deseaba fuera una máscara de tranquilidad impenetrable. No te ruborices, se ordenó a sí misma. No te ruborices.

Kiba le devolvió la mirada con ojos perezosos y divertidos, y una sonrisa que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en una de las mejillas. Y, cuando estuvo seguro de contar con su atención, le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Un estallido de risitas envolvió a la chica.

—Maldito bastardo...—musitó Ino.

Kiba se subió a la tarima del modelo, miró directamente a Hinata mientras se desataba el cinturón y, sin retirar los ojos de ella, se quitó la bata. Entonces apareció, delante de toda la clase, el cuerpo de su ex novio, increíblemente bello y desnudo como el David de Miguel Ángel. Y sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, un nuevo tatuaje.

Una elaborada H en cursiva.

De nuevo se escucharon risas ahogadas. Los estudiantes no sabían a quién mirar, si a la Hyuuga o al Inuzuka, y dirigían los ojos de uno a otro, esperando que estallara el conflicto.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó consternada la señora Karui, sin dejar de dar palmadas hasta que se sofocaron las risitas.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió cómo el rubor encendía su cara. No pudo evitarlo. El calor le invadió primero el pecho y el cuello, y luego todo el rostro. Kiba no dejaba de mirarla y, cuando percibió la reacción de Hinata, la satisfacción marcó aún más el hoyuelo de su mejilla.

—Inuzuka, por favor, posturas de un minuto —solicitó Karui.

Él adoptó la primera postura y fue cambiándola, como correspondía a ese tipo de ejercicio dinámico: torso girado, músculos tensos, extremidades estiradas simulando acción. El objetivo de estos primeros bocetos era trabajar el movimiento y las líneas sueltas, y Kiba aprovechó la oportunidad para exhibirse.

Hinata pensó que no se escuchaban muchos lápices rascando el papel. ¿Estarían las demás chicas de la clase tan estúpidamente embelesadas como ella?

Bajó la cabeza, tomó el lápiz afilado —imaginando otros usos a los que le encantaría dedicarlo—y comenzó a dibujar. Líneas rápidas y fluidas y todos los bocetos en una sola página, solapados para dar la sensación de una ilustración de danza.

Kiba se movía con elegancia y, como había dedicado tanto tiempo a contemplarse en el espejo, sabía utilizar su cuerpo para impresionar. Era una herramienta más del actor, como él mismo habría afirmado, igual que la voz. Kiba era un actor pésimo —por eso se ganaba la vida organizando visitas turísticas fantasmagóricas y participando en alguna producción de bajo presupuesto de Fausto—, pero resultaba un modelo magnífico. Hinata lo sabía bien, ya que le había dibujado en numerosas ocasiones.

Desde el primer momento que le vio...expuesto..., le había recordado una pintura de Miguel Ángel. Al contrario de algunos artistas renacentistas que preferían modelos delgados y amanerados, Miguel Ángel optó por mineros de hombros robustos a los que, de alguna manera, consiguió representar con sensualidad y elegancia.

Así era Kiba: sensual y elegante. Y embustero. Y narcisista. Y, sinceramente, algo tonto.

—¡Hinata! — cuchicheó Guren, una estudiante británica, tratando de llamar su atención con insistencia—. ¿Es él?

Ella la ignoró y siguió dibujando como si no ocurriera nada excepcional. Otro día más de clase. ¿Y el hoyuelo insolente en la mejilla del modelo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Trató de sobreponerse a ello lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el timbre señaló el descanso de la clase, Kiba recogió con parsimonia la bata y se la puso. Hinata esperaba que no se atreviera a pasear por el estudio a sus anchas.

_Quédate dónde estás_, le suplicó mentalmente. Pero no le hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Oye, zopenco —le espetó Ino—. ¡Cuánta modestia!

Kiba ignoró el comentario y preguntó a la Hyuuga:

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo tatuaje?

Los demás compañeros se habían levantado para salir del aula, pero, en vez de dispersarse para fumar un cigarrillo o acudir al baño, se mantuvieron a una distancia que les permitiera escuchar la conversación.

—Claro —aseguró Hinata con voz suave—. H de Hana, ¿Tú hermana no?

—Qué graciosa. Sabes de sobra lo que significa.

—Déjame que piense —caviló adoptando la postura de El pensador—.Existe una sola persona a la que quieres realmente, y su nombre empieza por H. Pero se me ocurre un lugar más adecuado que el corazón para colocar esa letra —cogió el lápiz y, en su último boceto de Kiba, escribió una H sobre su trasero de escultura clásica.

Ino soltó una carcajada y Kiba tensó la mandíbula. Como la mayoría de los vanidosos, odiaba convertirse en objeto de burla.

—Yo no soy el único que lleva un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Hinata? —dijo él—. ¿Te lo ha enseñado? —le preguntó a Ino.

Esta dirigió a su amiga un suspicaz arqueo de cejas.

—No sé a cuál te refieres —mintió la peliazul sin inmutarse—. Tengo un montón de tatuajes.

Para demostrarlo no exhibió las palabras historia y real de sus muñecas, ni la serpiente enroscada en torno a su tobillo, ni ninguna de las otras obras de arte que se ocultaban en su cuerpo, sino que colocó las manos abiertas delante de su cara.

En el centro de cada palma había un ojo perfilado con tinta color índigo, lo que convertía sus manos en hamsas, esos antiguos amuletos contra el mal de ojo. Los tatuajes en las palmas de las manos suelen perder intensidad con el tiempo, pero los de Hinata se mantenían intactos. Estos ojos la acompañaban desde siempre y, por lo que sabía de su origen, podría haber nacido con ellos.

—Esos no —replicó Kiba—. Me refiero al que tienes justo encima del corazón, con la palabra Kiba.

—Yo no tengo un tatuaje así —respondió con aparente contrariedad, y desabrochó los botones superiores de su jersey. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, que bajó unos reveladores centímetros para demostrar que no había ningún tatuaje sobre su pecho. En esa parte del cuerpo su piel era blanquísima.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

—Pero ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Ven conmigo.

Ino cogió a Hinata de la mano y la arrastró. Al pasar entre los caballetes, todos los ojos se clavaron en ella con curiosidad.

—Hinata, ¿habéis roto? —susurró Guren en inglés.

La Yamanaka levantó la mano con gesto imperioso y la obligó a callar, antes de sacar a Hinata del estudio y empujarla hasta el baño de las chicas. Allí, con las cejas aún arqueadas, le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios ha significado eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Que a qué me refiero? Prácticamente te has desnudado delante de él.

—No exageres.

—No importa. ¿Y qué era eso de un tatuaje sobre el corazón?

—Tú misma lo has visto, no tengo ningún tatuaje en el pecho.

Hinata prefirió omitir que dicho tatuaje sí había existido; prefería fingir que nunca había sido tan estúpida. Además, habría resultado difícil explicar cómo se había deshecho de él.

—Bueno, mejor. Solo te faltaba tener el nombre de ese idiota grabado en el cuerpo. ¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¿Piensa que pavoneándose de ese modo vas a salir corriendo detrás de él?

—Así es —afirmó la Hyuuga—. Esa es su idea de un gesto romántico.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es comentarle a Karui que es un acosador, y le echará de una patada en el culo.

Hinata había considerado esa opción, pero negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que encontraría una forma más adecuada de sacar a Kiba de su clase y de su vida, ya que disponía de medios que la mayoría de la gente no poseía. Pensaría en algo.

—A pesar de todo, no resulta ningún sacrificio dibujarlo —Ino se acercó al espejo y retiró los mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre su frente—. Eso hay que admitirlo.

—Sí. Es una pena que sea tan imbécil.

—Un enorme y estúpido gilipollas —añadió Ino.

—Un caraculo con boca y patas.

—Caraculo —rió la ojiazul—. Me gusta.

De repente, una idea asaltó a Hinata, y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa iluminó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga al percibir el gesto.

—Nada. Es mejor que volvamos.

—¿Estás segura? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí.

Kiba había disfrutado de toda la satisfacción que obtendría de su pequeño ardid. Ahora le tocaba a Hinata. De vuelta al estudio, acarició el collar multicolor de varias vueltas que rodeaba su cuello, elaborado con lo que parecían cuentas africanas. Sin embargo, eran más que eso, no mucho más, pero suficiente para los planes de ella.


	3. Caraculo

3

CARACULO

.

.

.

.

Hija de **Humo** & _Hueso_

.

.

.

.

La profesora Karui pidió a Kiba que adoptara una postura reclinada para el resto de la clase, y él se tendió sobre el diván de un modo que, sin ser lujurioso, resultaba bastante sugerente, con las rodillas dobladas algo en exceso y una sonrisa sensual.

Esta vez no surgieron risitas ahogadas, pero Karou imaginó una oleada de calor en el ambiente, como si las chicas de la clase—y al menos uno de los chicos—necesitaran abanicarse. Sin embargo, ella no sucumbió y, cuando Kiba la escrutó tras sus lánguidas pestañas, sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

Inició el boceto empleando su mejor técnica y pensó que como su relación había comenzado con un dibujo, resultaba adecuado que acabara con otro. La primera vez que le vio estaba sentado a dos mesas de la suya en el bar Mostachos. Lucía un retorcido bigote de truhán, algo que ahora parecía premonitorio, pero después de todo se trataba del bar Mostachos.

Todos los clientes iban ataviados con un bigote—Hinata llevaba uno de Fu Manchú que había sacado de una máquina expendedora—. Aquella noche, más tarde, pegó ambos bigotes en su cuaderno de bocetos—el número 90—y el bulto que formaban permitía localizar fácilmente la página exacta donde había comenzado su historia con Kiba.

Él estaba bebiendo con sus amigos y Hinata, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, le había retratado. Siempre estaba dibujando, no solo a Brimstone y las demás criaturas de su vida secreta, sino también escenas y personas de su entorno cotidiano. Halconeros y músicos callejeros, curas ortodoxos con barbas hasta la cintura, algún chico guapo.

Normalmente se alejaba con el dibujo sin que sus modelos se percataran, pero esta vez el chico guapo percibió su mirada, y lo siguiente que vio fue su sonrisa bajo el bigote postizo, mientras se acercaba. ¡Qué halagado se había sentido con aquel retrato!

Mostró el dibujo a sus amigos, la tomó de la mano para animarla asentarse con ellos y mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella incluso después de que se acomodara en la mesa. Así comenzó todo: ella idolatrando su belleza, y él deleitándose con ello. Y así fue más o menos como continuó.

Por supuesto, el Inuzuka también le había dicho que era hermosa, sin parar. De hecho, si no hubiera sido atractiva, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella, pues no era exactamente de los que buscaban la belleza interior.

Ella era, sencillamente, encantadora. Piel de nata, preciosas piernas, pelo largo y azulado, ojos de estrella de cine mudo, movimientos como versos de un poema y sonrisa de esfinge. Su rostro, además de bello, estaba lleno de vida, tenía la mirada luminosa y alegre, y ladeaba la cabeza igual que un pájaro, con los labios juntos y una danza en sus ojos color perlas que se parecían a la luna con un toque misterioso.

Hinata _era_ misteriosa. Aparentemente no tenía familia, nunca hablaba de sí misma y era una experta en eludir preguntas—por lo que sus amigos sabían de su vida, podía haber surgido de la cabeza de Zeus—. Además, era una caja de sorpresas. Sus bolsillos estaban siempre repletos de objetos curiosos: antiguas monedas de bronce, dientes, tigres de jade del tamaño de la uña de un pulgar.

Podía revelar, mientras regateaba por unas gafas de sol con un vendedor ambulante africano, que hablaba yoruba con fluidez. En cierta ocasión, Kiba descubrió al desnudarla que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en una bota. A todo esto había que añadir el hecho de que nada la asustaba y, por supuesto, las cicatrices de su abdomen: tres marcas brillantes que solo podían ser heridas de bala.

—¿Quién _eres_?—le había preguntado algunas veces él, cautivado, y ella respondía con nostalgia:

—Realmente no lo sé.

Porque en verdad lo desconocía.

Ahora dibujaba con rapidez, sin rehuir los ojos del castaño al pasear la mirada arriba y abajo, entre el modelo y el papel. Quería contemplar su cara.

Deseaba ver el momento en el que su expresión cambiara. Solo cuando hubo capturado su postura levantó la mano izquierda hacia las cuentas del collar, y continuó dibujando con la derecha. Cogió uno de los abalorios entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo mantuvo agarrado.

Luego pidió un deseo.

Fue un deseo muy pequeño, ya que aquellas cuentas no eran más que scuppies. Al igual que el dinero, los deseos tenían diversos valores, y los _scuppies_ equivalían a simples peniques. Incluso menos valiosos que los peniques, pues, al contrario que las monedas, los deseos no se podían acumular. Sumando peniques se conseguían dólares; sin embargo, los _scuppies_ seguían siendo meros _scuppies_; una hilera de ellos, como su collar, no conseguía un deseo mayor, solamente un montón de deseos pequeños, casi inútiles.

Deseos para provocar, por ejemplo, _picores_.

Hinata deseó que Kiba notara picor, y la cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos; una vez utilizadas, desaparecían. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de deseo, así que, para asegurarse de que funcionaba, comenzó con una parte del cuerpo que no resultara vergonzoso rascarse: el codo.

Con seguridad e indiferencia, Kiba lo rozó contra un cojín, sin apenas variar la postura. Karou sonrió para sus adentros y siguió dibujando.

Instantes después, tomó otra cuenta entre los dedos y deseó que esta vez le picara la nariz. La cuenta desapareció, el collar se acortó de manera imperceptible y el rostro del Inuzuka se _estremeció_. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero al final hubo de rendirse para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente, antes de recuperar la pose. Ella notó que el rostro de Kiba había perdido aquella expresión insinuante y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

_Querido Kiba_, pensó, _no deberías haber venido_. Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama.

El siguiente ataque lo dirigió al oculto lugar de su malvado plan, y en el momento de lanzarlo fijó la mirada en los ojos de él. Su frente adquirió una tensión repentina y ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando «¿Sucede algo, _cariño_?».

Era esa clase de picor que no podía aliviarse en público. Kiba palideció, movió las caderas y luchó por mantenerse quieto. La Hyuuga le concedió un breve respiro y continuó dibujando. Pero tan pronto como él empezó a relajarse y...cuando estaba desprevenido...atacó de nuevo y, al ver cómo la cara de Kiba se tornaba rígida, hubo de sofocar una carcajada.

Otra cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Y luego otra.

_Esta_, pensó, _no es solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo lo demás_. Por aquella pena que aún sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que la atacaba, tan vívida como si fuera reciente, en momentos impredecibles.

Por las mentiras ocultas tras sonrisas y los recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua.

Por la terrible sensación de regresar a la soledad tras un periodo de indulto—algo así como enfundarse un bañador húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable—.

_Y esta_, pensó Hinata sin sonreír ya, _por lo irrecuperable_.

Por su virginidad.

Aquella primera vez, vestida únicamente con la capa negra, se había sentido adulta—como las muchachas checas con las que Kiba y Shino se relacionaban, atractivas bellezas eslavas con nombres como Shion y Hana, a las que nada parecía sorprender ni arrancar una sonrisa—. ¿Realmente había querido emularlas? Eso había aparentado, adoptando el papel de una chica—una _mujer_—atrevida. Había considerado la virginidad como una jaula de la infancia, que luego desapareció.

No había esperado arrepentirse, y en un primer momento no lo hizo. El acto en sí no resultó ni decepción ante ni mágico, simplemente una relación más íntima. Un secreto compartido.

O, al menos, eso había creído ella.

—Te encuentro diferente, Hinata— había comentado Shino, el amigo de Kiba, cuando volvió a verla—. ¿Estás..._radiante_?

Con una mezcla de vergüenza y petulancia en el rostro, él le había golpeado en el hombro para que se callara, y ella supo que se lo había contado. Incluso a las chicas, que habían fruncido sus labios color rubí en actitud cómplice.

Cuando Shion—con la que más tarde la engañaría—comentó con seriedad que las capas se estaban poniendo de moda otra vez, Kiba se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada, como única señal del reconocimiento de su error.

La peliazul no se lo había contado ni siquiera a Ino; al principio porque se trataba de una vivencia que solo les pertenecía a él y a ella, y luego por vergüenza. Se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo; sin embargo, Brimstone, del modo inescrutable que tenía de _saber cosas_, lo había adivinado y había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una extraña charla.

_Eso_ sí había resultado interesante.

La voz del Traficante de Deseos era tan profunda que parecía la sombra de un sonido: una sonoridad oscura que se acercaba a los registros más graves.

—No conozco muchas reglas para regir la vida—había afirmado—. Pero te enseñaré una muy sencilla. No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias. Nada de venenos ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol, ningún objeto afilado ni agujas prescindibles (drogas o tatuajes) y, por supuesto..., ningún pene innecesario.

—_¿Penes innecesarios?_—había repetido Hinata, encantada con la expresión a pesar de su dolor—. ¿Existe alguno que _sea necesario_?

—Cuando aparezca el adecuado, lo sabrás—había añadido Brimstone—. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida, niña. Espera a que llegue el amor.

—El amor—su alegría se evaporó, pues había pensado que aquello _era_ amor.

—Llegará, y lo _reconocerás_—había prometido Brimstone, y ella deseó con fuerza poder creerlo.

Tenía cientos de años, ¿no? ella nunca había imaginado a Brimstone enamorado (al mirarlo, no parecía un candidato idóneo), pero esperaba que en su larga vida hubiera acumulado cierta experiencia, y que no se equivocara respecto a ella.

Porque de todas las cosas del mundo, esa era su mayor ansia de huérfana: _amor_. Y ciertamente Kiba no se lo había proporcionado.

La punta del lápiz se rompió bajo la enorme presión que la Hyuuga ejercía sobre el dibujo, y en ese instante una explosión de ira se transformó en una ráfaga de picores que redujeron su collar a una gargantilla y lanzaron a Kiba fuera de la tarima. Hinata soltó el collar y le miró. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, todavía desnudo y con la bata en la mano, y se apresuró a salir para encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde aliviar su humillante sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, con los ojos fijos en el diván vacío. La profesora Karui lanzó una mirada a la puerta por encima de las gafas, y Hinata se sintió avergonzada. Tal vez había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?—preguntó Ino.

—Ni idea—respondió Hinata bajando los ojos hacia el dibujo.

En el papel aparecía Kiba con toda su sensualidad y elegancia, como esperando la llegada de su amante. Podría haber sido un buen dibujo, pero ella lo había estropeado. Poco a poco las líneas se habían ido oscureciendo, perdiendo sutileza, hasta terminar en un caótico garabateo que emborronaba su..._pene innecesario_.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Brimstone de ella ahora. Siempre la estaba reprendiendo por su uso imprudente de los deseos —el último, el que había provocado que las cejas de Shion se espesaran por la noche hasta parecer orugas y crecieran de nuevo nada más depilarlas—.

—Algunas mujeres han perecido en la hoguera por menos que eso, Hinata —le había recordado Brimstone.

_Por suerte_, pensó, _no estamos en la Edad Media._


End file.
